operatives_of_the_technocracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofie Derde
A former traditionalist mystic, of the Cultists of Ecstacy faction, Sofie Derde was the subject of an extensive recruitment campaign by Patricia Jane and Nicole Taylor, resulting in Sofie joining the Void Engineers. An expert on Time, Sofie quickly took well to piloting jobs, among other tasks, and was assigned to Antwerp Construct on a permanent basis. This caused some resentment when, due to a fluke of bureuacracy, she officialy outranked the others and overruled Patricia Jane on the treatment of a key prisoner (Shades of Gray). Relations have normalized since, and Jane (along with the other earlier members) were reinstated in equal rank. Pilots the Resilience, and commands it when it is not on active mission. Initial encounter Encountered on mission, following is the debriefing after exfiltration. CLASSIFIED TU CONFIDENTIAL Interrogation report, subject Sofie Derde ACIR20150034 (Edited) Investigator Nicole Taylor - Void Engineers - NSC - Antwerp Construct 0. PREAMBLE Following is the report on the interrogation of Sofie Derde, known Reality Deviant and member of the Cult of Extacy, as well as background information related thereto. REDACTED 1. BACKGROUND 1.1 Aquisition of subject (see also ACMR20150042) The subject, Sofie Derde, was found during a seperate mission, investigating public reports of Reality Deviancy coming from a (purported) member of the masses. During this mission, the place in question, an office of the "Blizzard Entertainment, Inc." corporation, was found to be infested by deviancy, in the form of entropically resonating EDE's (commonly referred to as "Banes"). The top floors were especially corrupt. Subject Sofie Derde was found on floor 21, bound to an unknown device, which extracted and filtered out blood for unknown purposes. Subject was freed, but in critical condition, and was able to be extracted to the local Construct for medical care and debriefing. During transport, it was discovered that the subject was in possession of a Genius. REDACTED 1.2 Background information on subject Intelligence resources were allocated to find background information on subject Sofie Derde, and reported the following. Subject is local to Antwerp, specifically from the Merksem district. She is a student at the University of Antwerp, studying Language and Literature (English/Theatre, Film, and Literature), working part time as an escort. She is a known member of the Cult of Extacy, and specifically, a member of a group known as te Children's Crusade (a superstitionist group fighting child abuse. In a subsequent mission (ACMR20150043) it was discovered that subject used traditionalist versions of time manipulation to rescue a member of the masses from an accident. 2. Interrogation A full transcript, plus a video recording, are appended as appendix A and B, respectively. Following here are highlighted portions of the interrogation. 2.1 Strategy An initial strategy of friendliness was adopted; the thought being that, after being rescued from tertiary enemy forces, subject might be more receptive to Technocratic ideas. The plan was to counteract traditionalist propaganda and sow the seeds for future recruitment, while simultaneously extracting information. 2.2 Subject's thoughts on the Technocracy Subject seemed apprehensive and at times hostile to the Technocracy. This can no doubt partially be ascribed to traditionalist propaganda, but subject also reported previous indirect hostile contact with the Technocracy (see 2.4). However, subject seemed receptive to a more positive interpretation, at least from parts of the Technocracy. Care was given to highlight those aspects of the Technocracy that the subject might be most receptive to - the protection of the masses, and the discovery of new scientific knowledge. Subject seemed to at least entertain the possibility of defection. Main concerns seemed to be distrust of the rest of the Technocracy, and ties to her current group. 2.3 Subject's capacities and behavior During the interrogation, subject admitted, indirectly, to some mastery of the sphere of time. Subject seemed under the impression that she simply observed that an accident was about to happen, and had no knowledge of actively using Enlightened manipulation of time to do so (although video evidence shows otherwise). Subject also resorted to (to my knowledge, non-Enlightened) flirtation to try to gain the upper hand in the interrogation. 2.4 Subject's experiences regarding capture REDACTED The capture of subject by entropic forces occured after subject was hired in her capacity as escort in order to lure her in. She did not, as initially thought, go to the Blizzard Entertainment Inc.'s offices directly, but instead went to Prinsstraat 66, captured there, and transported later, not knowing where she was found. REDACTED 3. Conclusions 3.1 Recommendations on further actions regarding subject Since the subject seemed at least somewhat receptive to Technocratic principles, my advice is to continue low-pressure recruitment tactics. To foster goodwill, subject should be released when this is viable (after medical considerations and final debriefing, OpSec permitting). Further contact should be maintained to foster a positive image of the Technocracy. Ideally this should foster both personal positive attitudes towars our Union, as well as degrade ties to traditionalist contact and/or spread these ideas to said traditionalists. Meanwhile, information on said traditionalists might be extracted. As the subject seemed to be concerned that others in the Union might not be so 'friendly', I suggest that she should be contacted by several personell as appropriate, as to further demonstrate the benevolence of the Union as a whole. However, care should be given that only personell not receptive to flirtation be used in this fashion. 3.2 REDACTED 3.3 Further actions During the interrogation, it was learned that the subject was captured at a seperate location. While it is unlikely that this was a permanent base, this possibility should be investigated. APPENDIX A Nicole: Hallo Sofie, ik vroeg me af hoe het met je ging, en of je even tijd hebt om te praten" Sofie: Ik denk dat mijn wondes bijna genezen zijn. Dank je.' N: Fijn om te horen. Je ziet er ook al een stuk beter uit. Maar goed dat we je op tijd bij die Nephandi hebben weggekren S: Ja, bedankt daarvoor. N: Wees gerust, je bent in goede handen hier. Ik heb met de doktor gesproken en hij zegt dat je er binnenkort weer helemaal bovenop bent. S: En hoelang moet ik hier nog blijven? N: Ik weet nog niet precies hoe lang, we moeten er eerst voor zorgen dat je er helemaal bovenop bent, en we hebben nog wat vragen over je over hoe je daar terecht gekomen bent. N: Ben je misschien al in staat om het daar over te hebben? S: Ik moest bij een klant langsgaan, die duidelijk niet was wat hij moest zijn. S: Sleurde me mee, verdoofde me, installeerde me daarin. S: Ik wil liever niet ingaan op de rest. N: Ik snap het, dat heeft ook geen haast. N: Wisten anderen van jouw kamp dat je daar was? S: Nee. Die zijn niet op de hoogte van mijn bedrijfje, dus die wisten niet dat ik naar een klant ging. N: Ik had begrepen dat je een student bent hier in Antwerpen? Welke studie doe je? S: Theater, film en literatuurweteschappen. N: Ah, kunstwetenschappen. Goed om te horen, het is belangrijk dat mensen daar aandacht voor blijven houden. S: Als mensen niet meer geprikkeld worden door nieuwe dingen gaan ze toch maar apathisch worden. S: Mensen inspireren, daar draait het om. N: Da's zeker waar; apathie is een groot gevaar in onze samenleving. En de kunsten zijn een waardevol middel daartegen S: blij dat 1 steelhead dat begrijpt. N: Heh, 'Steelhead'? Die had ik nog niet eerder gehoord N: Maar het zal je verbazen hoeveel van ons het daarmee eens zijn hoor. Het lijkt misschien anders als je van buiten kijkt, maar onze hele organisatie is gebouwd op mensen inspireren en nieuwe dingen ontdekken. N: Nog wat thee? S: Graag. Is dat zo? Wat voor kunsten hebben jullie dan intern? N: Meestal laten we de kunst zelf aan de massa's over, of aan individuele personen in hun vrije tijd. Echte kunst is moeilijk te institutionaliseren. Maar we sponsoren wel een hoop kunsternaars. N: Maar intern proberen wij vaak inspiratie op andere manieren op te doen, door te kijken naar de fantastische complexiteit van de wereld. S: ah N: Dat is zelfs één van de belangrijkste taken die we hebben als organisatie. Lering en inspiratie trekken uit de wereld, en daarmee proberen mensen te inspireren. Dat en ze beschermen, natuurlijk. S: Waarom dan op mijn mensen jagen? Wij ecstatics doen niets anders dan mensen inspireren. S: Hun nieuwe ervaringen op te laten doen. N: Mensen nieuwe ervaringen op laten doen vinden we geen probleem. Het probleem is... het probleem is hoe jullie dat aanpakken. S: Wat, dat wij ons lichaam laten spreken. ((knipoogt)) N: Hah, dat gedeelte hebben we zeker geen probleem mee. S: En daarom dat jullie clones gebruiken N: Het is de... wat jullie "magische" aspecten noemen waar we iets tegen hebben N: Nou, ik kan me voorstellen dat sommigen van ons... okee let's not go there. Het is in ieder geval niet standaard practice. S: Het enige wat ik kan doen is mijn zintuigen blootstellen. S: Aan alle impulsen rond mij heen. N: Is dat zo? Ik heb van een collega gehoord dat je een tijdje terug iets anders hebt gedaan bij de universiteit. Iets wat door meerdere mensen gezien is. S: Ik heb die gast gered ja. Maar dat was gewoon op tijd opmerken dat dat ging gebeuren. N: Nou, dan ben je toch iets te bescheiden denk ik. Van wat ik had begrepen was er meer dan alleen observatie bijgekomen. N: En het resultaat is ook zeker goed, begrijp dat niet verkeerd. S: Als je iets op tijd ziet kan je er op tijd tussenspringen. S: Meer is dat niet hoor. N: In ieder geval, het is opvallend genoeg geweest dat bepaalde mensen het hebben opgemerkt. En daar ligt nu juist het probleem. S: Dat mensen merkten dat ik iemand redde? N: De dingen die jij kan zien, wij willen nu juist dat in de toekomst, iedereen de toegang heeft tot dat soort dingen. Maar de wereld is een vreemde plaats, en als mensen dingen zien waar ze niet klaar voor zijn, dan maakt dat het nu juist lastiger om dat voor ze beschikbaar te maken. N: Dus ja, dat mensen merkten dat je iemand redde. Of in ieder geval, dat ze de methodes daarachter zagen, S: Wou je dat ik hem liet sterven dan? Voor mogelijk later gain? N: Tsja, ik kan zelf ook niet zeggen dat ik in een dergelijke situatie niet iets zou proberen om zo iemand te helpen. N: Maar ik zeg ook niet dat je moet stoppen met mensen helpen. N: Ken je de naam "Childrens Crusade"? S: Ja. Ben ik deel van. S: Hoe ken jij ons? N: Ik ben niet heel bekend met de organisatie, maar ik weet dat ze bestaan, en wat ze ongeveer doen. N: En ik weet dat, als we het kunnen helpen, die organisatie met rust laten. Want wat jullie daarmee doen, dat is belangrijker dan ons conflict. N: Alleen tsja, in een ideale wereld zouden jullie dat in unie met ons doen. S: Ons niet executeren zoals sommige doen zou dat helpen tot stand brengen N: Dat is ook iets wat wij proberen te vermijden, geloof me. S: Zeg dat tegen mijn lover zaliger N: Oh, dat... Ik wist niet dat er iets gebeurd was met je partner. S: 3 jaar geleden, 1 van die eikels van bij Blizzard voor dat nog erger verneukt werd N: Bij Blizzard? De plek waar we je gevonden hebben? S: was dat daar? N: Ja. Wacht, wist je dat niet? S: Nee? N: Ik dacht dat je zelf heen gegaan was. Waar was jij dan heen gegaan? S: Naar het zogezegde huis van een klant S: Prinsstraat 66 N: Hmm, dan moeten we kijken of de Nephandi daar nog steeds actief zijn. N: Maar bij Blizzard waren ze volledig onder de invloed van de Nephandi S: REDACTED N: REDACTED S: REDACTED N: REDACTED N: Maar jij hebt zo te horen al wat van ons gehoord. Waar denk jij waar wij "Steelheads" ons mee bezig houden? S: Het gebruikelijke. S: Je vind een van ons, je sluit hun totaal af en je haalt ze uit. S: En dat is niet enkel van horen N: Nou, dat is in ieder geval niet iets waar ik me mee bezig houd. Weet jij hoeveel gevaarlijke en bloeddorstige wezens er zijn die zich continu proberen om vanuit de... de "umbra" noemen jullie het volgens mij, naar de aarde proberen te brengen om de mensheid te plagen? S: Umbra, is dat niet gewoon waar horizon is? N: Dat is waar mijn groep zich standaard mee bezig houd; de wereld beschermen van zaken die mensen willen aanvallen. S: Welke groep ben jij dan? N: Ik ben van de Void Engineers S: Gij zijt een space marine? (open mond) N: Heh, helaas niet. Een post in de ruimte zou ik wel willen, maar momenteel ben ik hier op aarde nodig. N: Maar dat is wel de groep waar ik tot behoor ja. S: aha. S: Zodra je in de ruimte gaat vechten, laat je me dan iets weten? N: Hoezo, ben je ook geinteresseerd om te gaan dan? N: Maar ja, dat wil ik best doen. N: Zeg, als je geinteresseerd ben, we hebben altijd nieuwe recruten nodig. Zeker iemand die zo geinteresseerd is in mensen helpen als jij. S: Ik heb taken hier. N: Ik ken het ja S: Je weet wat ik doe. Je weet dat de kinderen mij nodig hebben. N: Ik snap het. Maar als je wilt kan ik rondvragen of wij een post hebben waarmee je die kinderen kan helpen. Als de Technocracy ergens goed in is is het hun mensen ondersteunen - moet je eens bedenken hoeveel goeds je kunt doen met onze organisatie achter je. S: Maar ik zou uit de CC moeten stappen, want zij accepteren geen steelheads. S: En jij mag dan wel lief zijn, wie zegt dat de rest zo is? N: Och, dank je. Maar geloof me, ik ben echt niet speciaal wat dat betreft ook. Uiteindelijk zijn wij ook maar gewoon mensen. N: Maar ja, dan zou je wel uit de CC moeten stappen. En ik snap dat dat niet iets is wat je zomaar even beslist. S: Heb ik een keuze dan? N: Natuurlijk. Ik kan je moeilijk dwingen om uit de CC te stappen S: en je gaat me niet hier houden als ik gwoon weg wil N: Die keuze ligt uiteindelijk bij mijn baas, maar als wij geen reden hebben om te denken dat jij gevaarlijk voor ons bent, en als de doktor zegt dat je in orde bent om te gaan, dan denk ik dat je gewoon mag gaan ja. S: uhu. S: Ik zal erover nadenken. N: Nou, dat is alvast fijn om te horen. N: Bevalt het je voor nu verder hier? Onder de omstandigheden dan; aan het ziekenhuizerige uiterlijk kan ik niet veranderen, helaas. S: het is een pak aangenamer dan die adere plaats. N: Hah, dat geloof ik goed ja N: Maar dan ga ik er zo weer vandoor, en dan zal ik kijken hoe het daarmee staat. S: see you later marine wink-emoticon N: Tot ziens Category:Void Engineers